The Memories of Death
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Duo has been having memories of his early childhood and it has been interupting his work as a Preventer. Trying to help, the boys decide to take some time off but what will happen when an unexpected person from Duo's past showes up? Non-Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Untold Secrets…The Memories of Death

Don't own it! The only thing I own are my original characters and I'm not even making any money off of them…unlike the people who own Gundam Wing! ^_~ reviews are wanted!

Untold Secrets…The Memories of Death

The 5 pilots filed off the shuttle, one at a time. The colony brought back memories of Duo's childhood. The war. The church…eventually the tragedy, they all plagued Duo's mind at one point or another as Duo followed Quatre through the terminal. Lately Duo had been having weird dreams. Dreams about his past, things he had long forgotten…things he would rather not remember. Still that fuzzy picture of the photograph came to mind. Duo didn't know if it were something from his past or just something from his imagination. Duo's friends had good intentions, wanting to take some time off to see if it was what Duo needed. Being a Preventer was not easy, so when Duo started having problems on the job because of his dreams, Lady Une had granted the request of the pilots. Duo knew that his friends planned on going to this particular colony, he just didn't have the heart to tell them that this was where he grew up. Duo was sure that they didn't know about this colony and that he had lived here. To be easy Duo said nothing as he followed his friends out and onto the sidewalk beside the busy street. "I can pull through this!" Duo thought confidently.

"Hey why don't we send our bags ahead of us and onto the hotel?" Quatre said. "Then we can enjoy the colony and later, after we sightsee a bit, we can walk to the hotel?" Quatre looked around, waiting for the other pilots' reactions to his idea. "Okay!" Wufei said nodding. Trowa nodded and Heero shrugged. They all looked at Duo for his input. "Sure, why not?" Duo said mustering a smile. Quatre made arrangements for the luggage and soon the group was on their way. 

After walking for a while the busy streets gave way to the more calm streets with houses lining the sidewalks. "I think we've gone far enough for today." Quatre said, looking around. "I got directions to the hotel and it should be down this street and then we'll come to a busier street and we should be able to see it from there." Quatre explained looking down the street. Duo followed his friends deep in thought. Suddenly the street that they were walking down caught Duo's attention, the house with green shutters and the fence behind the church. "The church!" Duo thought. "This is Maxwell church!" Duo stopped and stared at the church. It was different from the way Duo remembered it. And there was a sign in front of the church that Quatre had stopped to read. "Hey guys!" Quatre yelled to the group that had continued on down the street. "Look this is where the Maxwell church tragedy took place." Suddenly Quatre realized where they were. "Duo?" Quatre asked his friend who was staring up at the church. Quatre walked up to Duo and the other pilots soon joined him. "This is where you grew up, isn't it?" Quatre asked. Duo stood still for a moment before answering. Finally he nodded, "It's not the exact same it was when I was seven." "Well the sign did say that it had been rebuilt because the massacre had left it in ruins. Some parts of the building are still in the original state but the rest was built on top of it." Quatre explained. "See that window?" Duo asked, pointing to a stain glass window near the top of the church. "It used to not be there. This colony was too poor to afford such nice things. In fact, we didn't even have a window there." Duo walked around the side of the church. "There was a broken window right there." Duo said, again pointing to another window on the side of the church. "Thanks to me and a baseball." Duo smiled, remembering the happy times he had while at the church. "Why don't we go inside?" Trowa asked. "I don't think that Duo would like that." Quatre said turning around and walking out to the sidewalk. "No it's alright, Quatre." Duo said still looking at the church. "I think this is what I might need to finally let go."Duo bravely walked up to the two front doors of the church and braced himself for the memories that were sure to come flooding over him again. Trying to sound casual Duo pointed out another thing about the church. "Oh, and we didn't have the double doors!"

Faint singing could be heard as soon as the pilots stepped inside the front foyer. "Can I help you?" The boys turned and saw a man in a priest outfit. "We were just looking." Quatre explained. "We can leave." He added quickly. "No stay!" The priest said. "I'm father Ivan and anyone is welcome here at Maxwell church." "How much of the church has been restored?" Duo asked, turning and staring at the ceiling. "All of it!" Father Ivan answered. "Even the children's rooms where the orphans used to stay?" Duo asked. "Well yes. In fact that was the only part of the building where we didn't have to totally rebuild the floor and one wall. Why do you ask?" "Can I see it?" Duo asked, looking at the priest. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Follow me." Father Ivan started down a hallway that was very familiar to Duo.

At first Duo just stood at the door and stared, the room was very similar to the way Duo remembered it. The beds were in roughly the same place and there was Duo's bed off in the corner. He slowly walked up to it as Father Ivan explained to the other pilots all about the orphans who used to live there. Slowly he knelt beside the bed and ran his hand over the sheets. Shutting out everything else in the room Duo let the memories take hold. He remembered a hiding place he used to have, in the floor under his bed. "The Father did say that this was the only part of the church that didn't have to have the floor redone, didn't he?" Duo thought. Holding his breath Duo reached under the bed and quietly found the loose board. Gently he lifted it out of place and reached his hand in the little hole he had created. Slowly he lifted a small box covered in dust and brought it up to the surface of the bed. Duo ran his hands over the top of the box clearing some of the dust, amazed that it would still be there Duo opened the lid. He reached inside and pulled out the first thing he saw. A picture, slightly yellowed at the edges, but still there was no mistaking it, it was a picture, the same picture that Duo had been seeing in his dreams. On the picture were four people, a mother, a father, Duo, and it looked like another Duo, but Duo had no family, right? Duo blinked his eyes and memories of these people he was staring at came alive to him. Duo dropped the picture and slowly stood up. He backed away from the bed and in the place where he had just been there was another boy…Duo when he first came to live at Maxwell church. Little children were also in the room and some were staring over Duo's shoulder. "Hey who are the people in the picture?"A little boy asked. "Duh! It's his family!" Another said. "Look there's his mother and father and him and it looks like another him!" The child went on. All this time the young Duo said nothing. "Well it must be his twin!" Another guessed. "Hey leave Duo alone!" A boy said, moving the children aside. "Duo? So that's his name? Must be because he's a twin." A boy said. That was when the rest of the children started calling him Duo. He had called himself Duo before that, but not because he was a twin, it was because he had planned on dying with Solo. But instead he lived and now, because of his photo, the other children also called him Duo. As Duo watched this scene he shook his head and closed his eyes until he could see it no more. "Duo?" he heard a voice say. "Duo?" Duo tried to shut it out but it just got louder until Duo realized that it was Quatre who was calling his name. "Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked looking worried. The other pilots had left the room and Duo and Quatre were alone. Duo couldn't say anything to Quatre so instead he pointed at the bed. Quatre walked over to the bed and picked up the photograph off the floor where it had dropped. "Duo, is this your family?" Quatre asked staring at the picture. Duo licked his lips and nodded. "I didn't know you had a brother! I guess he died in the war when you were little." Quatre wondered out loud. "Was he your twin?" Quatre asked this time looking up at Duo. Again Duo nodded. "How old were you when this picture was taken?" Quatre went on. "I was three." Duo said after a pause. Just then the priest reappeared. "Your friends are waiting out side for you." He said but then noticed that the two boys were looking at something. "What have you found?" The priest asked. Quatre looked at Duo and Duo nodded. "We found this photograph." Quatre said. "Well actually Duo found it." Quatre corrected himself. "May I see it?" The priest asked. Duo took the picture from Quatre and handed it to the priest. At first the priest looked at the picture but then he looked up at Duo. "Is this you?" He asked pointing at the picture and then at Duo. Duo nodded and sat on the bed. "Where did you find it?" The priest went on. "Under the bed, in a box. I hid it there when I was little." Duo said without looking at either of the two people in the room. "Does this mean that you lived here for a while?" The priest asked. "I lived here from the beginning until the end." Duo said sadly. "You mean you're the only survivor of Maxwell church?" The priest asked astonished. Again Duo nodded. "You know there was a man here a few days ago looking for the survivor of the tragedy." The priest said. "I told him I didn't know who the survivor was and that I only knew that there was one. He left and said that if I ever found out to give him a call. He said he was staying for a couple more days and that he would check by later in the week to see if I've found anything. Would you like to meet him? I have his number." Hearing this Duo looked up from the floor. After a minute of consideration Duo declined and walked out of the door. As Duo and Quatre were leaving the church the priest waved goodbye and bid God's blessing on them. Outside the five pilots were talking to a man on the front lawn of the church. As Duo and Quatre got closer they tried to catch some of the conversation. But before they could tell what was going on a young man got out of the car and ran toward Duo. "Michael?" He exclaimed stopping and staring at Duo. Duo tilted his head and looked at the young man in front of him. The pilots stood by watching this and as the watched they observed that Duo and this young stranger looked very much alike. In fact they were almost identical. The hair was the same color and as far as they could tell so were the eyes. The only differences were the clothes and the fact that Duo had a braid and the other boy did not. Finally Duo spoke, "Jonathan?"

To Be Continued…

Review!!! I need to know if I should go on or not! I won't go on if I don't get reviews. Any suggestions to make it better would be greatly appreciated. [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	2. Part Two

Untold Secrets…The Memories of Death

Untold Secrets…The Memories of Death

Part Two

Duo sat in a chair in the hotel room he and the boys were sharing. He stared at the coffee table listening to the conversation between Quatre and Jonathan. Apparently Quatre had heard of Jonathan from the business he did but had never met him. When the situation at the church became a little awkward, Quatre invited Jonathan to the hotel with them. So now here he was, talking to Quatre while Duo slouched in a chair and tried to burry the memories that were fast reveling themselves. "So tell me, how did you and Duo get separated?" Quatre asked Jonathan. "Well after our parents were killed we went to an orphanage and soon after we arrived a family adopted Michael and me. After a couple of months the family decided that they couldn't keep two children so they sent Michael back to the orphanage." Quatre listened quietly, his face showing sorrow. "Soon after that my new family moved and I never saw Michael again. I always dreamed that when I grew up I would find him. When I was 12 my adopted father died and less than a year later my Mom followed. My adopted parents were rich and they left me a large inheritance but I wasn't able to access it until I turned 15. As soon as I had the money I started looking for Michael and even though I saw the coverage of you Gundam pilots last year and the year before during both wars, I never noticed Michael. It wasn't until I saw him on the lawn of the church that I realized it was him. I found a few clues that led me to this colony so I came here and asked around. I was about to leave for earth but then I saw him." Quatre continued to talk with Jonathan while Duo sat nearby. Duo was glad that the rest of the boys weren't here to hear this. Heero was in the shower and Trowa had gone to the lobby to work out some things and order room service. Wufei had taken a nap and was, thankfully, still asleep. Duo narrowed his eyes until he could just almost see the complementary pen that was on the coffee table in front of him. For some reason he was mad at his brother. "Would you stop talking like that!" Duo scolded himself silently. "He's not your brother! A real brother would have found you sooner. A real brother would have sent you a letter or at least let you know that he was okay!" Jonathan interrupted Duo's thoughts. "Michael?" Jonathan asked. Duo narrowed his eyes when he heard the name 'Michael'. "I just want to say again how sorry I am about what happened. I did everything I could and now here you are…" Duo tuned out to whatever Jonathan was saying. "Yeah right, 'you did everything'." Duo thought missing the question Jonathan had just asked him. "Michael? Michael, are you listening?" Jonathan asked. Duo jumped up from his chair, "Don't call me that!" Duo said irritated. 

"I'm sorry Michael bu- 

"I said don't call me that! My name is Duo!"

"I'm sorry Michae- I mean Duo, I'm sorry, really I am! I didn't know-

"Just forget it!" Duo said as he turned around and walked out of the hotel room. Heero walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "I heard yelling?" He asked looking at Quatre for an answer while he wiped his hands on his tank top. Duo left too quickly to hear what Quatre said but it didn't matter, all that mattered was getting out. 

To Be Continued…

Should I go on? Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Part three

Untold Secrets…The Memories of Death

Untold Secrets…The Memories of Death

Part Three

Duo walked out of the hotel not noticing Trowa who asked him where he was going. He purposely avoided the road that would take him to Maxwell Church and walked aimlessly around the colony. His hands thrust in his pockets he walked and thought. "Why after all this time?" Duo asked himself. "I finally have it all worked out. I have friends and a job I love…but something's missing. Is it Jonathan? No. He's the last person I need. I made it all these years without him and I can go on living without him. He doesn't need to be a part of my life. He walked out." The memory of the little picture he found in the floor of the church came back to him. He had to see it again. Duo looked up and had no idea where he was. He noticed a girl a few years younger then himself sitting on the steps of an apartment building. She was the only person in sight so he figured he'd ask for directions to Maxwell Church. "Excuse me?" Duo said walking closer to the girl. She looked up her dark eyes filled with tears. Duo paused for moment and wondered if he should ask her or try to find someone else. He looked down the street again and decided that she was his best choice. "I was wondering if you could give me directions to Maxwell Church." Duo said. As he got closer Duo realized that the tears in her eyes were not ones of sorrow but ones of anger. 

"Did Father Ivan send you to get me?" She asked, her eyes flashing. "Father Ivan? No. I just need directions." Duo said wondering whom this girl was. "Look I know what your doing and it's not going to work." The girl said. She then got up and started walking away from Duo. "Wait. I have no idea what you're talking about! I just want directions." Duo said following. The girl turned around and held a gun in front of Duo. Duo stopped. Without saying anything the girl turned the gun and held it to her own head. "No! Don't!" Duo said taking a step forward. "Stay where you are!" She said the angry tears falling once more. "I'm not going back to that church where no one loves me. I ran away to end my grief! You don't know what it's like, to loose your parents and your only brother and sister in one night. I have no family anymore and no one at the church understands me. I'm just going to end my life right now." She said, her finger tightening on the trigger. Duo jumped and grabbed the gun away just before it went off. The bullet shattered a nearby light post and the girl started punching Duo and hitting him as hard as she could through her tears. Instead of pushing her away Duo held her tightly until she stopped moving altogether. "Why?" She asked through her tears. " Why do you hate me too?" Duo would not let himself look into her eyes. He knew what he would find, him self just a few short years ago. "I know how you feel." Duo said not letting her go. "No you don't!" She said not trying to pull away. "May I tell you a story?" Duo asked. The girl seemed to think for a moment and then she stepped out of Duo embrace and sat on a nearby step. Taking that for a yes, Duo sat beside her. "First I'd like to tell you my name." Duo said, staring across the street. "My Name is Duo Maxwell. That was not the name I was given at birth though. I named myself Duo when my best friend died. I gave the last name, Maxwell, to myself after I started to live at Maxwell church. I was the only survivor of the massacre that took place there." The girl interrupted, "Why did you live at Maxwell church?" She asked. "My parents had been killed and my only brother had been adopted my another family that didn't want me so after he left I had no one. I ran away like you did but then a boy named Solo found me and he was the leader of a group of kids that were also orphans like me. I stayed with them until Solo died and then I found my way to this colony and that's when I started to live at Maxwell church. I only had one thing to remind me of my family, a small picture of my mother, my father, and my twin brother." 

"You never said your brother was a twin."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess it didn't matter." Duo said and for the first time looked into her eyes.

"My brother was my twin." She said looking at the ground. She then reached into the pocket of her coat and brought out a faded picture. Duo slowly took the picture and held it lightly, fearing that it might fall apart at any moment. On it was 5 smiling faces. Duo found the girl and her twin very easily. "You had a nice family." Duo said. The girl nodded. Duo turned the picture over and noticed that there was names on the back of the photo…just like on his. "Kari? Is that your name?" Duo asked. Kari nodded. "Kari, would you like to see my picture?" Duo asked. Again Kari nodded. "It's at the church. I can show it to you if you will take me there." Duo said. Kari mumbled an "okay" and stood up. Duo reached out and took her hand as they walked down the street.

To Be Continued…

I know not as good as the other parts but not to worry it is going somewhere! I'm running out of ideas so any would be helpful. I hope you liked it and I hope to have the nest part out soon. The more reviews I get the sooner the next part will be out! (hint, hint!)

Bishonen Chaser


End file.
